


You're Not Gonna Like This

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: Mothers.





	

“Mikasa!” Annie yelled from the kitchen.

“Yes?” she called from the spare room where she was knee-deep in novel writing.

“Do you like barfing children?!”

“What?!”

“Do you li—“

“I heard you! I don’t!”

“Then you’re not gonna like this!”

“Who’s barfing?” Mikasa said, getting up from her seat. Annie was supposed to take care of the kids today. This was Mikasa’s writing time, but it seemed like Annie was in over her head right now.

“Both of them!” Annie yelled. “Both of them are—“

“I’m right here,” Mikasa said.

“Oh.”

“Um,” Mikasa said, looking around the otherwise empty kitchen. “Where are the barfing children?”

“Oh, they’re napping,” Annie said dismissively.

“So you lied.”

“Well, I figured if they were napping,” and she moved closer to Mikasa, stroking her arm, “you could take a break from your novel.”

“So you lied,” Mikasa said again, arching an eyebrow.

“You need a break,” Annie pleaded and began kissing Mikasa’s neck.

Mikasa moaned. “Oh, I can’t argue with that mouth.”

“Good,” Annie said. “Bedroom?”

“Table,” Mikasa said.

“Ooh. Wait, nope. Covered in piles of drawing and crayons.”

They continued kissing as they aimed toward the bedroom, all the while losing articles of clothing.

“Mamas?” a voice said.

They froze. Annie had Mikasa almost out of her blouse, and Annie’s pants were unzipped. They quickly recovered.

“Hey baby,” Annie said to their youngest, Mary, who had wandered out of her room.

“I can’t sleep. Benny’s snoring too loud.”

Annie sighed and smoothed down Mary’s hair. She had Annie’s hair and Bertholdt’s eyes. “Benny does that, doesn’t he?”

“I wanna sleep in Mama’s writing room!” Mary demanded.

“But there’s no room for a bed in there. Mama’s writing room is for Mama’s writing,” Annie reasoned.

“Waaah! Too loud!” Benny said, coming out of his room.

Mikasa, who had fixed her blouse by now, sighed. “I guess we could watch _My Neighbor Totoro._ Again.”

Benny came to embrace Mikasa. He was a carbon copy of her with black hair and dark eyes. She picked him up. “Let’s go,” she said.

By the middle of the movie, the kids had predictably fallen asleep. Annie and Mikasa sat between the children.

“Well,” Annie said. “I guess you didn’t get to write…or…”

“Yeah,” Mikasa shrugged. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She leaned to kiss her wife. “I’m glad they’re not barfing though.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Annie said, slapping Mikasa on the arm.

Mary stirred. “You’re gross,” she said when she saw them kissing, then rolled over back into sleep.

Annie and Mikasa laughed. “Wanna go be gross in the bedroom?” Annie asked.

Mikasa shook her head. “I just wanna be with you.”

“Okay,” Annie said and pulled Mikasa into a hug. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a challenge on erurink.tumblr.com


End file.
